With the continuous development of science and technologies, in the field of display technology, head-mounted visual display apparatus have gained extensive popularity among users. In recent years, due to advantages including a strong sense of immersion, good privacy, and superior portability, head-mounted display apparatus that display and reinforce virtual reality have become popular products in the display-oriented field. A head-mounted display apparatus may be applied in areas like 3D movies, video games, and sports, or may be used in high-end applications such as scientific research, flight training, and immersive entertainment.
In current markets, a head-mounted visual display apparatus often has a complex structure, and a high-quality process is often required to produce such an apparatus. However, given a limited budget, it can be rather difficult to produce a head-mounted visual display apparatus with a high resolution, which often requires a complicated optical amplification system and a high cost. Further, after an image is enlarged, the image may be very granular and shows apparent pixel dots, which significantly lowers the quality of the image.
The disclosed display device and head-mounted display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.